1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to an automatic key-depression indication apparatus which is used in practicing a performance, and particularly relates to key-depression instruction arts for simultaneously depressing a plurality of keys composed of a chord, and the like.
2. Prior Art
It is known that a conventional automatic key-depression indication apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No 62-10433 The indication apparatus has a plurality of depression indication lamps corresponding to respective keys of a keyboard Each of the depressing indication lamps is turned on when scale data is read from a storage corresponding to each key so as to indicate the key which is depressed.
However, the conventional indication apparatus executes a key-depression indication for each musical note in accordance with a key state whether a key is correctly depressed or not. Therefore, in the case where several musical notes are simultaneously indicated by depressing keys, such as a chord performance, an octave performance, and the like, these indicated keys must be depressed correctly, otherwise the key-depression indication stops to advance the performance, so that the practice of the performance is not carried out smoothly.